


Who You Gonna Call?

by kat8cha



Series: Variations on a Theme [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hates the way the ghosts scream when they trap them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble in the beginning of many Alternate Universe drabbles of this threesome. First 10 AUs inspired by erindizmo. (If you want to drop me an AU idea please comment!)

“Left or right?” Clint questioned, his ray gun held loose in his hands while they stalked the latest creeper. Natasha hummed slightly and glanced left at the intersection and then she glanced right and pointed him that way. They continued down the carpeted hallway on quiet feet, Clint could hear the ghost now, the sound of its munching and crunching getting louder the closer they got to the disturbance.

“It’s coming from the stairs.” Natasha murmured and she holstered her ray gun before pulling out her walkie talkie. Clint kept his own ray gun (which wasn’t actually called that, it had some sort of ridiculously long scientific name that Bruce and Tony had once tried to explain and Clint had just stared blankly at them before deciding not to remember any of that OR the catch acronym Stark had given their little toys) at the ready and waited. “Phil, it’s on the second floor.”

“I can hear it, Natasha, and… yes, I see it now.” Coulson’s voice on the walkie talkie was reassuring although Clint wasn’t reassured that Stark had ditched his partner _again_. Their teamups might not be formalized but Clint didn’t like the idea of Coulson wandering around on his own. Not that Coulson couldn’t handle himself in a fight with a ghost (the man had trapped more ghosts than half of the team) but Clint didn’t like it. From the look Natasha had just give him she didn’t like it either. “I’m in position, are you two going to be coming down the stairs?”

“We’ll be right down.” Natasha holstered the walkie talkie and pulled out her raygun. They exchanged another speaking glanced before they nodded at each other and rushed down the stairs. The flurry of noise and movement startled the gorging ghost who looked up from its feasting on a maid’s cart.

“Now!” Clint shot the ghost with a beam of invisible energy. The ghost screamed and pulled to the side but Natasha hit it with another beam (and seriously, Clint didn’t get why Stark or Bruce couldn’t _color_ the energy somehow, how was he supposed to know he’d hit the things? Not like he ever missed, but still…) and it froze, writhing and screaming, its body beginning to lose cohesiveness.

Coulson slid the ghost trap down the hallway, it opened up easily under the writhing ectoplasm and sucked the ghost inside.

“I hate the screaming.” Natasha commented to Clint, sotto voce and Clint nodded his agreement while Coulson picked up the steaming trap. He could handle the goo, the occasional poltergeist that flung him into walls, hell, even possessions were starting to get old hat, but the screaming haunted his nightmares and was trapped in his bones.

“Let’s take this back to the firehouse.” And thank god for Stark and his ridiculous income because resisting Steve’s puppy eyes was apparently not something _any_ of them could do.

“Another day, another ghost.” Clint tossed an arm over Natasha’s shoulder and hooked one over Coulson’s shoulder before the man could get away. Even if he had to deal with the smoking trap being hung in front of his face it was worth it. “I know this one didn’t try to kill us but-”

“‘Thank god we’re alive’ sex is reserved for-”Coulson began.

“I don’t see why it _has_ to be only near death circumstances.” Natasha butted in before Clint and Phil could get to arguing. “We’ll even buy you dinner, Phil.”

Clint kept his grip on Coulson’s shoulders even though he could feel how tense they were. It was better to let Natasha take over this part, while they’d managed to get Phil into bed with them once or twice the man kept pulling away whenever they pursued anything _romantically_. Clint didn’t understand it, obviously Phil was interested and they were interested…

“Phil.” Natasha reached around Clint to poke Coulson hard in the chest. “Say yes or I’ll make you spar with me.”

Oooh, now that was a serious threat. Ghost fighting might not be a terribly physical job but all of them kept fit, Natasha however kept fit like it was going out of business. She had some killer moves, possibly literally, and Clint always ended up on his back when he fought with her, not in a good sexy way either.

“I wouldn’t want you to break me.” Coulson said with a smile and a nod of his head. “Alright, dinner it is.”


End file.
